


Sticks and Cues

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: After Story, College, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting up once again when they least expect it, Uzu and Ryuko take each other on in a game of pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Cues

“Sticks and Cues”

Post saving the world, Uzu’s aspirations needed some reevaluating. It didn’t take more than a few spared thoughts for him to focus on taking over his family’s business. To do so properly and successfully, he laid college down as a stepping stone.

On the other side of the spectrum, Ryuko hadn’t a damn clue on what to do with her existence past bonding with her sister, the Makanshoku’s and all of the people she had grown close to over battles for survival. At Mrs. Mankanshoku’s recommendation as well as Satsuki’s Ryuko signed up for college to find a passion to pursue.

A few others followed suit, Inumuta, Nonon, even Mako had managed to squeeze good enough grades out to skim by. Yet many of them were unaware that their goodbyes would be short-lived as they all unknowingly enrolled at the same school. It was discovered at a few college parties and classes just how many of them had followed each other. The very last pieces of the puzzle finally came together during a party at the largest fraternity on campus.

Anybody deemed worth by members of the frat were welcome. Some were fellow athletes; others were classmates or, as in Ryuko’s case, were considered attractive enough to merit an invite. She hadn’t planned on attending but a night of movies and junk food was replaced with panicked studying on Mako’s part, which left Ryuko with a free night. Against potentially better judgment, she casually strolled across the quad as she made her way to the party.

Music blasted from the surround sound just barely covering conversations a few feet away and muting those beyond. Uzu lined up his next shot at the best set up solid pool ball before him. His cue stick drew back, the familiar click of ball against ball announced a direct hit and a low _thunk_ confirmed yet another pocketed shot.

“Damn, you’re killin’ me, Uzu,” one of the fraternity brothers cursed albeit with a smile. “Didn’t think you’d be this good.”

The doubt made Uzu grin. “I love when people underestimate me. Makes it all the sweeter when I prove ‘em wrong,” he beamed as the next ball dropped into a pocket.

“Don’t let the monkey fool you. He’s not that great at pool. He’s just really used to playing with sticks and I don’t mean the kendo variety,” a familiar, irritating voice called out above the steady beat vibrating from nearby speakers. The source received a cocked eyebrow before the next line up.

“Really, Jakuzure?" All he was answered with was a lewd one-handed motion from the pink-haired sorority girl. “How ‘bout you come over here and put that hand to good use?” he retorted with a smirk.

“Would feel a lot better and different from your usual date with yourself and some lotion, wouldn’t it? Not like your ‘stick’ knows what that’s like,” Nonon shot back with a proud upturned nose.

“Thankfully it doesn’t know what yours feels like. It’d be like getting jerked off by a baby.” Uzu’s remark earned a few hardy laughs from his fellow kendo club member. Nonon’s cheeks puffed “Plus wouldn’t want Inumuta to get jealous. Once you felt what a real ‘stick’ as like, you’d have issues going back to a twig.” Another ball pocketed as Uzu’s onslaught stretched its reach. “Then again, I guess you two are proportional to each other. So it works. Congratulations!”

High fives and laughs all around after Uzu’s length comeback had finished. Nonon’s arms had crossed against her chest as she pouted at her distracted boyfriend. “Well?! Aren’t you going to say something?!”

Inumuta glanced up from his smart phone and surveyed the room and its inhabitants. “I feel no need to argue with Sanageyama.” Nonon’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit. So you agree you have a smaller dick than me, dog?” Uzu’s smile was wide and brash.

“Regardless of size, all that matters is how skilled you are at using it. And while I’m putting mine to good use bringing someone usually on a high horse to their knees, you seem to be content using your own ‘stick’ to knock some balls around,” Inumuta responded, voice plain yet slightly cocky. Slender fingers adjusted his glasses, a shine reflecting off the glass.

“OOOOOOH SHIT!” erupted from another frat member. “Damn he got you good!” Inumuta’s face lifted just enough so Uzu could see the proud smirk underneath his high tracksuit collar.

“Ooo Inumuta. That was downright mean…I loved it,” Jakuzure practically purred as she reclined against her man on the couch, a finger circling on a spot on his chest. Looked like someone’s engine was revved up and that’s all Uzu needed to know to grab his next bottle of beer and chug.

It’s not that Uzu had a lack of ladies to choose from for illicit activities. On the contrary, the kendo star was made offers fairly often by female collegiate who wanted a piece of him. No, there was no shortage of available tits and ass for Uzu; there was a severe, disgusting lack of challenge and excitement. Nothing free was worth taking to him and women were no exception regardless of how blue his balls were turning. (Just because he wouldn’t sleep with them didn’t mean that hordes of gorgeous college women didn’t make him stand at attention now and then.) He’d never admit it, but the snake and dog were somewhat right; he’d been spending a lot of time with his own hand and he was getting tired of it. Fuck them for being right.

“Well look who it is,” a low female voice brought Uzu back from his depressing train of thought. His eyes fell on the speaker and his heartbeat picked up a bit.

“Matoi!” he greeted with a grin. “I didn’t know you were lazing around campus.”

If they hadn’t been indoors, Ryuko would’ve spat, but she knew when to show some respect to hosts. She settled on a raised eyebrow. “And I thought you were touring the world to swordfight with swordfish or some shit.” A bad comeback and an even worse lie. She was aware of Uzu’s aspirations, but was caught off guard by his presence at the party on school grounds.

“Nice one Matoi, you think that up all by yourself?” he exhaled in an almost bored fashion as he poked the corner pocket with his cue to call the eight ball’s final destination.

Nonon greeted her former enemy in her usual bitchy manner while Inumuta merely nodded. The two ladies exchanged verbal blows while Uzu sunk the remaining ball of the game, claiming victory over the kendo frat member. “Damn. I didn’t stand a chance,” he admitted, taking his defeat shot that he’d no doubt be paying for the next morning. “Good game.”

Jakuzure sent a sideways glance in Uzu’s direction. “You done knocking your balls around, monkey?” The comment made Ryuko snicker. The pink-haired brat usually rubbed her the wrong way but occasionally she had an entertaining one-liner, so she was at least tolerable.

“Unless someone thinks they can beat me,” he announced, surveying the room for willing challengers, eyes finding Ryuko with a smirk on her face.

“Pool? Never played but if it’s a chance to make your day more difficult, I’ll give it a shot,” she grinned, taking up the cue of the previous victim. She loved giving Uzu a hard time, no matter the method even if she was at a serious disadvantage. Sure she’d never played the game before, but she’d beaten much worse odds before. How bad could it be anyway? If she managed to beat Uzu, the look on his face would be worth it.

As much as she enjoyed making Uzu’s day a little tougher, so did Uzu. The female swordsman was in his sights from day one. Though they are no longer enemies but rather allies and friends, it still made his blood boil when they competed in even the most mundane things. This was no exception.

“Never played, huh? Hope you’re ready to lose horribly then,” Uzu chuckled as he chalked the tip of his cue stick.

Blue eyes rolled in Ryuko’s head. “Shut up and get your balls together.”

Uzu choked back a hard laugh. “It’s called racking.”

The multi-colored brunette huffed. “Whatever, let’s just play!”

So the match began. The more-experienced Uzu took the break, sinking both a solid and a stripe ball in the aftermath. Looking at the already concerned Ryuko (an expression he relished seeing on her face) he decided to give her the striped assortment to match her hair. Poised in confidence, he knocked another solid in before throwing the following shot, missing on purpose.

“Wow, thought you were good at this,” Ryuko chided before approaching the table. She had zero right to say anything about the way he played given the fact she’d never touched a cue stick in her life but hey, if there was a chance to be an ass to the guy, she’d take it.

“I rushed it,” her opponent shrugged it off. She needn’t know he was giving her a handicap. “Go ahead and try to do better then, Matoi.” Determined eyes focused on the table. Ryuko searched for the easiest striped ball to align herself with to sink. Pool stick and cue ball seem to be in order as Ryuko drew back. With a swift movement of her arm, there was a connection of wood and plastic.

A connection of sorts anyway. In the excitement of the moment, Ryuko pulled her cue stick upwards at the last second, causing it to merely whiff the all-white ball and sending it rolling lazily in a wild direction, striking a solid into a better pocketing position. The woman hissed. “Dammit.”

“Ooo, tough luck,” Uzu feigned sympathy. A sure fire way to get Matoi riled up. “But if you insist that I finish this one off,” _crack_ , “you got it.” A few snickers rose up from the spectators, the other Elite Four members included. A few more solids disappeared into the darkness of rich dark brown pockets before Uzu gave up earning points and settled on positioning the cue in a decent place for Ryuko to attempt to catch up. Emphasis on “attempt”.

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. She was losing terribly to the pompous sword bastard and had very little hope to beat him in the long run. Not wanting to witness the next assault on the table, her eyes affixed to her opponent instead, wishing to somehow knock him off his game.

This little half-baked plan backfired. Badly.

Uzu’s green shirt was short-sleeved, showing off well-trained arm muscle as he practiced his shot again and again, careful to not accidentally tip the cue ball. Years of kendo did wonders for his physique and Ryuko was taking great care to notice every way that this was so. Even the parts covered by fabric could be spotted, the muscle pressed against it in a way that left perfect impressions for all to see. That chest, those abs, shoulders, all such a damn tease. Throw on the fact that Sanageyama was just freaking attractive and it was no wonder that Ryuko was a bit distracted when her opponent’s turn had ended.

A sudden whistle demanded her attention. When she came to, Uzu was staring at her with an amused look on his face. “Earth to Matoi. You just gonna stare all day or are you gonna try to actually play now?”

Cheeks reddened, Ryuko clicked her tongue. “Yeah yeah, I’m goin’.” Cue stick in hand, she sidled up to the table once more and counted her options. Looked like Sanageyama slipped up again, a striped target was in a perfect spot for her to sink it. All she had to do was aim carefully and not screw up this time. Ryuko’s shorter stature made it a bit of a pain to reach properly for this particular shot so she stood on tip toe and leaned over the edge as far as she could manage.

Now it was Uzu’s turn to get sidetracked by his adversary. Matoi’s current position left her backside vulnerable and very noticeable. Skinny jeans hugged toned legs tightly, her ass looking nice and firm under the denim. It’s not as if he didn’t know what was hiding under her cropped tee or pants; he’d gotten more than his share of eyefuls during the Honnouji escapades. Matter of fact they’d seen the entirety of each other, but obviously that wasn’t stopping either of them from admiring their rival.

During his moment of visually sampling her, Uzu noticed Ryuko’s poor setup for her next shot. “Whoa, whoa, hold it. I think I see your problem,” he announced.

“Shut up, I think I’m fine,” she spat, breath a little unsteady from her strained position over the table. “Huh?!” The warm touch of masculine hands on her waist caught her by surprise.

“Come move this way,” Uzu directed with words paired with a light pull further along the smooth table edge. Once he had her in the optimum place, Uzu nodded to himself. “Yeah this is better. Now try.”

“Tch, I was fine before, but I’ll give it a shot anyway. Wouldn’t want to bruise your tender ego,” she chided looking over her shoulder before leaning in again. How much better could the spot be anyway? It was only a few inches over.

Answer; loads. Easier to lean over the table, no pool balls at risk getting knocked accidentally by cue or unruly body parts. Damn monkey, how dare he be right.

With her non-dominant eye shut and just a bit of tongue poking out in concentration, Ryuko prepared herself to let the cue stick fly forward. At least she was until the kendo fighter’s voice interrupted her deliberation.

“Do I have to do everything for you?”

There were those hands again, but this time they were cradling Ryuko’s smaller ones. With these hands came contact with the rest of Uzu. The same built chest that she had been hypnotized by only minutes beforehand was pressed against her back, the pectorals flexing here and there as Uzu adjusted them. He was so warm pressed against her. Between that and his surprisingly pleasant scent, she felt good, almost happy…and safe. Exhales from his nose bullied a few locks of her hair and tickled her neck. Tickling wasn’t something Ryuko was a victim of terribly often (Mako saw to that dry spell) but when it did happen, it was super effective.

Up to this point Uzu had also had his interest divided between the task at hand of helping his friendly adversary and taking in the sensation of her feminine curves against him. She never seemed small until she was up close and though she had hit one growth spurt before Mother Nature finished that portion of her Matoi project, she had remained a few inches below Uzu (much to her dismay). Athletic frame structured her build, tempting to the former athletics chair. Taking in a breath, he caught a whiff of coconut, no doubt her choice of shampoo. Delicious.

“Hey! Watch where you’re breathing, jerk!” Ryuko practically shrieked as she jolted from his outbound breath. Her head tilted towards the assaulted skin to protect it from further stimulation. (Apparently her neck was extremely sensitive, a juicy tidbit Uzu mentally filed away for future use and torment.) Amidst her squirming and a comeback from the green-haired opponent about her beyond poor pool skills, Ryuko managed to move in a way where it was reminiscent of a couple on a dance floor grinding against one another. The sensation sent chills up both sword-users spines and gave them pause. A pause that left them almost nose to nose (the coming argument had led them both to crane their necks in a way that worked best). Paired with the electric tingling, each made a shocked yet pleased hiss.

Cue blushing faces and wide eyes.

For a few ticks they remained frozen. Uzu’s well-trained arms wrapped around Ryuko, no room between their bodies, the contact, the seemingly rising temperature with the passing seconds, it was adding up. Their flushed faces remained turned in towards one another as much as their entanglement would allow. Lips. Suddenly they were very aware of just how close their lips were. The corners of their mouths were practically touching. All it would take is minor adjusting and a disregard for the game and spectators for their lips to become acquainted.

Green eyes gazed into blue, both unsure of how to proceed at first. Proximity and tension change their focus though; they were longing, curious and wanton. This very moment was a culmination of every fight, every argument, every challenge between them. As they were lost in the moment, slight shifts in limbs occurred in an attempt to smoothly fall into their first kiss.

“Looks like the monkey might get his stick touched after all,” Nonon’s voice tore through the pivotal moment like a high-pitched, whining chainsaw though toilet tissue. The sudden screech clawed at Ryuko and Uzu’s world and tossed them into full, panicked realization of what was about to happen. The two flailed away from each other, Ryuko dropping the cue stick onto the felted table, sending balls clacking into one another. Uzu straightened up, eyes glaring at the pink-haired girl sitting proud with an evil grin. Damn, she was waiting to ruin that whole situation, to ruin his chance with Matoi.

Then it dawned on him; she was it. If anyone in the past few years got his blood boiling, his heart pumping and brain firing, it was Ryuko. His line of sight settled on her. Regardless of her thrashing and screwed up expression, the swordsman could still notice just how beautiful she was, always full of determination and life, and never one to back down from a fight even if she had a minute chance of winning (as evident by her accepting his billiards challenge with no prior playing experience). Watching Ryuko stammer and curse at Nonon, a genuine smile spread across Uzu’s face.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ryuko growled at Jakuzure who turned cheek.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one about to stick my tongue down the monkey’s throat.”

“Why you little-“

Before Ryuko’s itching hands could grab at the brat’s scrawny neck, Uzu’s cheerful laughter broke the fight. At first the two girls looked at each to the chuckling maniac and back again. But soon the giggle fit spread to Ryuko. With both Nonon and Inumuta staring in weirded out disbelief of the two sword fighters, Ryuko and Uzu shared a laugh becoming of one set off by the trigger of an inside joke.

“Ugh, I don’t get you two freaks,” Nonon threw up her hands in irritated defeat. “C’mon, dog, I’m thirsty,” she demanded, grabbing a handful of high collar before evicting Inumuta from his seat and dragging him into the main area of the party to fetch anything to get the sour taste creeping into her mouth.

The absence of the onlookers helped bring the remaining room inhabitants down from their chuckle high. Uzu calmed to a smile and a softer expression than Ryuko was used to seeing on her rival swordsman. It really made him look handsome and welcoming. His appearance along with the last few minutes made the brunette smile and cheeks go pink, Uzu’s following suite.

Maybe Sanageyama wasn’t so bad after all. And maybe she’d go for another round of pool. Only if he’d keep an eye on her shot line ups. A very close eye.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT expect this to be nearly so long since it was a little derpy idea I had to pass time at work. But it was fun to write. Love these butts.


End file.
